Hamilton Witch AU
by Iris Glimmer
Summary: Let's look into the world of Hamilton living in New York City as a Witch but no one else knows except for his children
1. The Witch Lullaby

A peaceful night in the month of October whereas the one and only Treasurer Secretary were holding his second daughter. A little 2 years old Eliza Hamilton was laughing as the wind lightly brushes them. The other Hamilton children were laughing and playing around in the front yard as they toss leaves at one another. His wife and sister in law were visiting their younger sister Margarita who has become greatly ill. Eliza told her husband that he and the children must stay home for the time being since both of them couldn't of the children getting sick as well. Luckily, they decided to stay with Peggy and her husband for almost a month or two give or take how Peggy her illness affects her. It gives time for the Caribbean immigrant to spend more time with the children. Letting them know that they're more than just regular humans being. Oh no, what lies beneath in Hamilton's blood is the traditionally the blood of the witches that belong to his family from generations through generations.

In fact, Hamilton has to lie about his past since he couldn't take the risk of being murder on a stake. You see the immigrant father was caught using witchcraft after placing a curse on the neighbor by making him commit suicide. And for that, his father James Sr Hamilton was confined guilty for murder and the use of his father and so for that. His father was burned alive but he never made a sound, not even a single scream. Later on, when Hamilton was around twelve years old, he and his brother lost their mother due to an illness that only witches and warlock could catch. Now, he and his brother decided to go on their own separate ways in order to carry on their family tradition. Being warlocks and witches to this day and age is extremely especially if you don't want yourself or your children being caught doing witchcraft. Luckily, he manages to teach them to control their powers even along with emotions.

Eliza is already developing her power at such a young age knowingly that she a gifted witch. Most children would develop their powers at the age of five and six. Very common but during their younger toddler years is extremely rare and risky. Luckily, Hamilton can continue teaching Philip and Angie about making potions and spells as well. Along with placing curses on those that deserve to be punished. Enjoy the fresh air of the night time in the lovely month of October. The lonely month where witches can be safe and sound without being suspicious by others.

Hamilton hummed a little while baby Eliza began levitating in the air before the young father grabbed her quickly. Making sure their surrounding is empty and luckily it is. Letting out a sigh of relief by the youngest daughter began whimpering and acting all fussy. Though Hamilton knew a perfect way to clam down his baby girl. He sang this lullaby before to Philip but it's been awhile. Still, this lullaby is part of his family history and has been sung to from generations to generations.

 _Hush, my love_

 _Hear and listen to the wind tonight_

 _Do you hear our ancestors sing_

 _One night, we'll join their wicked life_

 _As the wolves will howl and sings_

Soon Eliza began giggling and intended to sing with her adorable cute as the other children listen peacefully to the lullaby. Hamilton and his children dance around in the front yard for a bit. They went to the backyard that was connected to the forest. Which Hamilton created a cabin deep within the forest that only he and his children knew. They kept their powers a secret from their mother and auntie Angelica. Though Peggy is the only Schuyler sisters that know about Hamilton secret of being a warlock since Peggy is a witch as well. They help each other out while teaching the young ones to control their powers since they can't afford to risk of being sent to the death penalty. Luckily, no one has ever found out the Hamilton darkest secret in the city of New York. At least people don't walk or travel in the city at night.

 _Hush, my love_

 _Look and see the moon tonight_

 _Do you see them smiling at us_

 _We'll join their merry lives_

 _As we sing and dance to the darkness of night_

Eliza Hamilton soon fell asleep in her father arms before leading the rest of the children inside their houses. Letting them night into their night clothing as they fall asleep in the comfort of their beds. As the children were asleep Hamilton went downstairs in the living room as he quickly closes the curtains. The candles were still lit before continuing the lullaby. It seems like the children didn't know their father was still singing as they slept. But their voices enter into the mind of their dreams where he was their savior and protector.

 _Rest now, my children_

 _Dream the night away_

 _We'll carry on the witches stories_

 _That lies within our blood_

 _Rest now, my children_

 **Ok hope yall enjoy this story and wrote this little lullaby I've made up myself**


	2. The Festival of Witches

**The Festival of Witches**

 **Chapter 1: The Invitation**

 **Third POV**

The time of the years has finally arrived _Festum Veneficas_ which translates to _The Festival of Witches_ from the language of Latin. Apparently, it's supposed to be a dead language of the histories of the witches and warlocks that hid within the lives of humans. That took the liberty of the religion of Christianity to the next level where the fearful humans were afraid the idea of witches and witchcraft beyond them. Now, the witches and warlock that hid their identity among the humans as they bare children among their humans' wives and husbands. With their children either being born as an ordinary witch or a gifted witch. There are countless witches and warlock living in the city of New York City, Boston, and Salem. Whereas many innocent human lives and a few witches that were murder by hanging themselves. Things used to be so simple back then. When humans and witches can coexist and finally live in peace.

Years ago in the 1100's where witches and humans can leave in peace and love each other happily, that is until. One certain witch decided to do dark magic into her own hands. Placing a curse on an innocent child for no good reason except for pure hatred and jealousy on how beautiful this child was. Only five years old which he was beautiful with light caramel skin with dazzling blue eyes and hazel brown hair. Died of a terrible curse but luckily it wasn't strong to take this innocent soul to take. The curse failed when religion police disturbed the witch chanting before burning her alive on the stake without a second thought. Soon ever since that event witches were sent to court and were trail numerous of time in order to be repent. But if they refuse then...both witches and warlock would be sent to death by either hanging, burning alive at stake, or being pull in and out of a well, supposedly be holy water. Nearly being drowned to death or being starved to death depending on the punishment themselves.

Now almost 700 years later on the month of October is where all over the world on the day of 30th through 31st of the 10th month. A two-day celebration whereas a family of witches would gather around and dance around the fire feeling freedom. They would even have a large feast with an endless amount of delicious and food and dessert, of course, they all must have this celebration deep within the forests. As many warlocks created an illusion spell in order to be unseen by the humans. Now, the time has come for a particular family that was living in New York City. A popular immigrant from the Caribbean Islands of Nevis where he once fought in the war and become the treasurer by being the right-hand man of George Washington. And that man is none other than...

 _Alexander Hamilton_... _the youngest son of James Hamilton Sr._

One of the greatest warlock to ever live but was burned alive at stake where his family watches from a distance. They grieve and mourn for his death but luckily most of the villagers believe they're innocent.. Having been abused and manipulated to think that James wasn't a witch but a human being. At least he and his family were spared until their mother died of a common illness caught by witches and warlocks. Soon both James Jr and Alexander headed their separated ways whereas James was in North Carolina, while Alexander is in NYC. Unknowingly whether one of the other is still alive. Now, decades later Hamilton a proud father of about to be 8 children when Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton is barely 7 months pregnant with their youngest child at the moment. While she and Angelica once again visiting Peggy and her husband at Upstate. They decided to stay with her for two weeks. Which mean that the two older Schuyler sisters were away.

Alexander Hamilton will be attending to the _Festum Veneficas_ this Friday and Saturday along with his children. He has been meaning to take them but with a few witch trails from years ago in New York. Luckily most of these witches Hamilton became close were from Nevis themselves. Well now, with Eliza and Angelica away upstate for the next two weeks, it wouldn't do any harm to take the children to Nevis. The home island of where their father once lived during his childhood. Deciding that sailing to Nevis would be risky since they're doing witch hunting since an incident has occurred so using a spell getting to the island isn't so bad at all. While sewing up a few garments for his children before Philip and Angelica burst into the room.

"My goodness, children, What causes you to act with such naughty behavior?" Hamilton scolded his eldest children

"Sorry, Pa..." Philip pause before pulling out a pitch black envelope with a red wax stamp in the middle before speaking again.

"It's an invitation for the _Festum Veneficas_ from a man name James Hamilton Jr"

"James... I...I can't believe it"

The Caribbean immigrant took the dark black envelope from his son's hand before touching the golden cursive letters by the tip of his fingers. He just couldn't believe it. After all these decades, Alexander never thought that his eldest brother is still alive since they lost touch when the younger witch enter America. But now...receiving an invitation for that one special occasion that both he and James always looked for. Its something they treasure and love deeply and now Hamilton gets to share this special holiday with his children.

"Papa, who is it from?" Angelica asked

"From your uncle darling. Pack your bags up. We're going to Nevis" Hamilton replied with a smile on his face.

Philip and Angelica gaze at each other with excitement before rushing toward their youngest siblings of the wonderful news. All Hamilton's children dreamt of going to the _Festum Veneficas_ from the stories of what their father told them. Dancing around the fire, enjoying glorious food, perhaps even getting a black cat. A typical witch stereotype but hey who doesn't love beautiful black cats.

The immigrant places the children their special outfits that look similar to gypsies outfit from the medieval time but the colors were much darker. Heading outside into the forest where Hamilton proceeding getting a single wolf paw and some its blood. Hey, you need some material in order to travel from one country to another especially if you're a witch. You do whatever it takes in order to stay alive no matter how short life may seem to be. In order not to be caught in the forest with these items in his hands. Which would result in a nearby death sentence? Luckily, the treasurer sent in his letter to Washington that he'll be off of work for the next two weeks. The President was quite surprised but didn't question it since he believes that Hamilton needed a break. Won't Jefferson and Madison be delighted once Hamilton is gone for the next two week? Hint the sarcasm.

All the children bags happily packed while Philip and Angelica were already wearing their festive outfits. They looked very stunning just like how Alexander imagines them to be. Philip wearing a dark blue bandana around his hair and a dark blue coin sash tied around his waist. Which goes excellent with his cream chemise shirt with black pants. While Angelica wore a soft color orange chemise blouse with a black skirt. Not to mention with an orangish black ombre coin sash around her waist. Both of them were wearing an anklet with a single birthstone based on the month they were born with.

There was no need to make shoes since they'll be in the forest dancing away to the night. Having the scent of freedom without the lingering of fear storing in their bodies. As the children center themselves around the living room before Hamilton locked the door with a sign on it. " _Out on Vacation_. _Won't be back in two weeks"_. Along with closing every curtain in the house, it's a good thing that night time is arriving with a full moon ahead. Which means that Hamilton powers will be stronger than ever before.

Pouring the wolf's blood in the middle of the living room floor before using its paw to smear the dark red liquid to create a Wiccan symbol. Chanting in a whisper tone first before where the children couldn't hear what their father was saying at first until his voice grew louder and louder. Toward the regular tone of his voice where it sounded so sweet but yet so seductive toward others. But toward other witches sound like any other chanting just as they heard before.

" _Spiritus et sanguis niger lupus. Sit ego utor vestri potentior amplecti ad dirige me retro domum_ " Alexander whisper

The blood of the wolf began glowing a purplish black color when the wind began glowing inside the house. Everything around him and the children began shaking and rattling soon everything went pitch black. Engulfed by darkness where the children felt as if they're falling down but don't know where they're falling from or when they're about to land. Hamilton held the younger children in his arms while the older children cling onto to each other. It seems like the darkness will never end. That is until Philip and Angelica landed with a light thud sound. Spitting sound tiny grain of rocks that were stuck within their tongues.

AJ, James, John, and William soon rushes to the ocean salt water while baby Eliza is happily playing with a beautiful seashell. Alexander Hamilton took in a deep inhale of Nevis fresh air from the ocean breeze. He was finally home at last.

* * *

 **Translation:** _Spirit and blood of the black wolf. Let I use your powerful embrace to guide me back home_

I don't know the language of Latin so I'm trying my best using a translator even they aren't the most accurate. If some of you know Latin...help a sister out


	3. Reunion

**The Festival of Witches**

 **Chapter 2: Reunion**

 **Third POV**

All of Hamilton's children were happily playing around the beach as the salty water goes up and down while Alexander looked at the sunrise. The wind began to blow only light breezes on the sun continue to rise up in the skies. It has been so long since the immigrant since the last time Hamilton came back to Nevis many years ago. It was after the war when Alexander went back to the island just to get his mind off of everything. Hiding his true identifying, his past, his family, lying to his wife and eldest sister in law. Luckily, he has met up with some few friends that also witches which still live in the village. Talking with a few of his family old friends and bonding over the memories until his parents' tragic death. No one in the village has ever caught wind of where his brother maybe since contacting another witch through telekinesis a difficult and dangerous task. The mind needs to steady and in quiet but if the witch or warlock is disturb...their heart will automatically stop or explode within their body. They'll die a terrifying death that most of the magical creatures attempt to avoid. Including Hamilton, whom only did it once or twice with Peggy who is a witch as well.

Though Peggy is slowly losing her powers since of her illness that she miraculous survive. Though there is a cost of the poor victim who has caught the illness. One would be that they'll either be blind for all eternity or the risk losing their powers forever. Those it's a fifty/fifty chance that it could happen. They'll see what happens in three months after Peggy survive her illness.

Though not trying to get off sidetrack, Hamilton leads his children while carrying little Eliza in his arms. Happily laughing at themselves as they were walking up a soft trail that leads up to the immigrant old house. At least, the house is happily rebuilt and fixed after the hurricane that hit Nevis many years ago. The house was painted with a light hazel color with a black roof which looked like any other houses. But it didn't have the spirits of Hamilton ancestors from both of his parents' sides. History of Hamilton's has lived in this house for generations that only the sons inherited this special house. Now it belonged to his brother James since he's the eldest son and brother. Just wonder what has happened over all these years since he and Alexander went on their separate ways. What was his story? Did he nearly escape from death or getting to court for witchcraft. Did he almost got caught using witchcraft? Who knows?

Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door in a special order that only Hamilton's family would know. It took a few seconds for the immigrants to remember the pattern as he knocked on the wooden door. Now time to play the waiting game whether or not to see if his brother is here or just a trap from the witch hunters that suddenly knew the mysterious silent holidays. His heart began racing nonstop until the door open seeing a taller male with shoulder length hair. His has a light tan skin color with dark brown eyes but his hair was pitch black just like the darkness itself at night. The taller male gasp lightly once seeing the shorter male that was giving him a soft smile.

"Alex...Alexander...is it you?" the taller male stutter

"In the flesh" the immigrant replied

The two brothers hugged each other softly since baby Eliza is still inside the immigrant arms. The taller male saw the other six children who smiling shyly at their uncle. This is the first time they have never met their uncle in person since their father would tell stories about them getting into mischievous. They would laugh by the stories that were told by Hamilton who deep within in his heart was aching to see his older brother again. It hasn't been easy for the two of Hamilton's brothers since they needed to find a beautiful wife and have children with. Alexander did care for Eliza and cherish her but...he doesn't really love her though. The only person he has ever loved is none other than John Laurens, during his time at camp. Alexander reveal his identity to the Southern male...feeling the fear tying itself into a knot but Laurens accepted him.

Witch or not John has never met or loved any other man until Hamilton came into his life. Just like witchcraft, homosexual is also against the law and so Alexander and John kept their love a secret. When the southern male died during the war at the age but after his funeral...at night the warlock open the coffin of where lied Laurens decease body. Hamilton sank his teeth into the palm of his hand before drinking his own blood before passing it to Lauren's cold lips. The warm liquid of the iron taste of Hamilton blood passing from his mouth to John's whereas its a ritual when a witch or a warlock were to lose a loved one. They'll be able to be revived from the dead which can only happen on the night of the _Festum Veneficas._ As everyone will be chanting and dancing around the fire while singing a song which mocks the event of the Salem Witch. Well, only two witches were killed but it was all humans that they murder by their own greed and insanity.

So in order to mock the puritan and those who claim to be " _good Christians_ ". Pfft, good Christians their asses...ain't that lied worth for endless laughter. Which is why the witches and warlock decided to create this wonderful holiday despite being around for centuries. That why they dance around in the forest while following the rhythm of the flames that'll be lit up tomorrow night.

At least, the two brothers have been reunited once again before Alexander and the children were welcome inside the house. It was quite beautiful from both outsides and inside the household. Philip and Angelica began exploring around the house while Alexander began dressing James, John, and Williams in their _Festum Veneficas_ outfits. AJ ready to replace his boring clothing while wearing his decorated holiday outfit. Wearing only one huge hoop earring with a purple bandana covering his forehead. With matching coin sash but black chemise V Neck shirt with black pants. All the seven Hamilton children wearing an anklet with a gemstone that represents their birth month. Its something that they love and treasure since they hardly knew that witch side of them. Since they have to keep it a low profile given of their family reputation across New York and the other states.

Just one mistake could result in the entire family being sentenced to death except for Eliza for she is a human. So her life will be spare but Hamilton and the children may not be so lucky. At least, they're in Nevis instead of the city of New York were a busybody will stick their noses into someone else's business regardless of someone privacy. Now Hamilton and his children can rest in peace as the festival is on their way. Evening though its only two weeks but everyone here in the village will be helping to decorate around the forest with candles, pumpkins, cats and dogs, foods, with mothers, fathers, and children from all over the world. Being together as one in the forest as a family once again since witches and warlock are from common ancestors.

At least the celebration of the _Festum Veneficas_ will be worth the risk and treasured memories to be store for both Alexander and his children. Where they can finally be the witches and warlock they can be. Even if it only for a short amount of time.


End file.
